Battle of Char (Dangerous Game)
Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk General Horace Warfield Commander Jim Raynor |commanders2= Queen Kerrigan |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=*Marines *Marauders *Reapers *T-280 space construction vehicles *''Hellion''-class armored cars *''Crucio''-class siege tanks *''Banshee''-class aircraft *''Viking''-class fighter/walker *G-226 medical transports Dominion Armed Forces :At least half the Dominion Navy, consisting of 26 battlecruisers *Marines **Horace Warfield *Ghosts *''Thor''-class heavy assault mechs *''Raven''-class support drones *Battlecruisers **''Bucephalus'' **''Helios'' **''Aenas'' **''Amphirite'' **''Antigone'' **''Eos'' **''Herakles'' **''Meleager'' **''Metis'' **''Patroclues'' Raynor's Raiders *''Behemoth''-class battlecruisers **''Hyperion'' *''Raven''-class support drones/''Explorer''-class science vessels *''Wraith''-class starfighters *''Hercules''-class dropships/''Predator''-class support droids *''Diamondback''-class hover tanks *''Goliath''-class combat walkers *Modified Thor-class heavy assault mechs *''Vulture''-class hover bikes *Marines **Jim Raynor **Tychus Findlay *Marauders **Rory Swann *Spectres/Ghosts *Firebats *Medics **Egon Stetmann *MULE mining droids |forces2=Zerg broods *At least 1 Leviathan *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Mutalisks *Ultralisks *Scourges *Roaches *Infestors *Queens **Mutated queen *Overlords *Overseers *Brood lords *Corruptors *Broodlings *Infested terrans **Infested Kerrigan *Drones |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Devastating |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Battle of Char was fought during the Second Great War, between a joint Terran Dominion and Raynor's Raiders force against the Zerg Swarm. It was instigated by Prince Valerian Mengsk but executed by Commander Jim Raynor. The terrans struck at the primary hive and used a xel'naga device to deinfest Sarah Kerrigan. Background Imperial Aspirations Prince Valerian developed an interest in xel'naga archaeology prior to the war. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was aware of this and Valerian sought to keep his involvement in certain avenues of investigation secret from both the public and his father.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. To this end, the prince privately sponsored the . The Foundation went about acquiring components to a xel'naga deviceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. that the prince believed could deinfest Kerrigan. He believed such a feat would prove his worthiness to be the next leader of the Terran Dominion.Conversation with Valerian Mengsk after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Supernova".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Valerian Mengsk (in English). 2010. Valerian did not tell his father of his objectives.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. Raynor's Cooperation The scheme ran into difficulties on the eve of war. The Dominion was attempting to acquire alien artifacts for itself. Valerian was not to be stopped, and he turned to illegal means. Through recently freed Tychus Findlay, the Foundation recruited anti-Dominion rebel Jim Raynor and Raynor's Raiders to continue acquiring the xel'naga components. The Raiders were unaware of the Foundation's true master, and accepted for the desperately needed income.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. The war broke out as the Raiders acquired the first component and from then on it was a race to retrieve the rest before Infested Kerrigan did.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. The prince continued to support the Raiders even after an official Dominion edict banning the private possession of alien artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. Valerian's faith in the Raider's was rewarded with the delivery of all the components. However, the prince had more uses for the Raiders. The prince revealed his involvement with the Foundation and his plan to deinfest Kerrigan to Raynor, and then boldly proposed the Raiders help to carry it out. Raynor agreed; Valerian had correctly wagered on the rebel's personal interest in saving Kerrigan.Conversations with Tychus Findlay and Matt Horner after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Supernova".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. The Raiders were initially despondent at helping their mortal enemy, but were quickly persuaded by the logic that the zerg as well as the Dominion were a danger to terran freedom.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Final Preparations The Queen of Blades returned to CharBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. while most of the Swarm remained deployed in the Sector from the search for the components. The reduced zerg presence on Char gave the impending terran invasion some hope of success.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. The prince requisitioned half the Dominion Fleet, including the flagship Bucephalus and the services of General Horace Warfield; this was done without informing the emperor. The assembled device had short range.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield planned a frontal assault to deliver it close to the primary hive. Raynor regarded the plan as over-optimistic, but the general disdained the Raiders and refused to reconsider. Valerian formally informed his father of the offensive and of his aspirations only after the fleet arrived at Char. The emperor was impressed by his son's ambition, but was uncertain Valerian had the experience to carry it out. Arcturus was also unpleasantly surprised by the alliance with Raynor. Nonetheless, the offensive was allowed to continue. Return to Char First Attack Infested Kerrigan did not wait for the terrans to strike. Zerg attack waves pre-emptively attacked the orbiting fleet even as terran commanders were in conference. The battlecruisers were engaged by mutalisks at close range, and by the powerful surface-to-orbit batteries. The fleet responded by bombarding the surface with weapons of mass destruction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Ground forces began landing even as near-Char space was contested. Terran troops struggled to make land-fall; as Raynor had warned, the zerg were better prepared than planned. Most battlegroups were destroyed in mid-drop or quickly overrun after landing; isolated survivors held on with little fire support, and some units were forced underground into the more defensible tunnels.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Surviving support structures were also too scattered to form a coherent forward base. The situation was exacerbated by a communications breakdown; contact with higher command was sporadic, and Warfield was temporarily unavailable after transferring to the battlecruiser and being attacked himself. The landing zone remained contested despite continuous reinforcement and heavy casualties. The zerg took their numerous prisoners underground for infestation. Raynor and his Raiders landed relatively intact and established a base, despite of the disaster unfolding around them. The rebel commander seized the initiative and impressed Dominion forces landing nearby. The force that slowly grew around the Raiders was enough to secure a small foothold. This happened not a moment too soon. The battlecruiser Helios, with Warfield aboard, was disabled and crashed near the Raiders. The survivors dug in and were being overrun when they were rescued by the Raiders. A surrounded Warfield was rescued personally by Raynor and Tychus Findlay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. The general was impressed by the Raiders and his previous animosity quickly faded. Warfield was wounded and willingly handed over command to Raynor.Conversation with Horace Warfield after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Gates of Hell".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. Push to the Hive ]] The foothold was renamed Warfield Forward Base. Warfield met with Raynor there at 16:58 to discuss strategy.Conversation with Horace Warfield after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Gates of Hell". Zerg strength was too great for a direct push on the primary hive cluster,Conversations with Tychus Findlay after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Gates of Hell". and the Queen of Blades was recalling zerg forces back to Char from worlds conquered earlier in the war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Gates of Hell." (in English). 2010. The terrans knew the window of opportunity was rapidly closing, but there was time for only one secondary attack to weaken the defenses before the main assault. Tychus Findlay believed attempting to advance while the rear was threatened by the nydus network was futile. Taking a contrary view, Warfield was convinced securing air superiority was paramount.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor was unwilling to proceed with the nydus network intact. Flooding the area's subterranean tunnels with lava would disable the network. The rebel declined Warfield's offer of elite troops. Raynor's previous experience in the tunnels suggested a smaller unit would be more successful; he would bring only Tychus Findlay, Egon Stetmann, and Rory Swann to plant the seismic charges. Warfield was not prepared to send the Raiders in without any reinforcements. He promised to relay the positions of any Dominion troops who had taken shelter in the tunnels.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders encountered numerous obstacles underground, and discovered the infested terran nests guarded by a very large queen. The squad escaped as the last charge detonated and the tunnels filled with lava.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. after an explosion]] Raynor' concurred with Warfield. 80% of zerg air support was based on a collection of orbital platforms tethered together. The nests were buried too deep for nuclear weapons. However, destroying coolant towers would cause power systems to meltdown, wrecking the platforms and the nests. The attack succeeded, although the defenders were reinforced by a leviathan. The threat of mutalisks and brood lords was removed, and the terrans gained air superiority.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Assault on the Main Hive The terrans moved quickly to attack the main hive. Warfield delivered the fully assembled xel'naga device to Raynor, who made an inspirational speech to the exhausted troops. The device was moved to the base of the hive, where it was defended by remaining terrans while it charged. The Queen of Blades personally joined the counter-attack to eliminate the invaders and seize the device; she was impressed, but not deterred, by the device's tactical "energy nova." Despite her formidable psionic powers, the terrans held the line; the device's full-power discharge obliterated the zerg from the area.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor and Findlay led a squad of Dominion-Raiders marines into the hive itself. They found a de-infested Sarah Kerrigan inside. Findlay attempted to kill Kerrigan, to win freedom from Emperor Mengsk, but was stopped and killed by Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. The terran fleet continued to be engaged even as Kerrigan was retrieved by Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Aftermath Raynor's Raiders and Prince Valerian Mengsk refused to turn over Kerrigan to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk for execution. The Raiders and the prince fled Char with the survivors of the invasion fleet, pursued by the Dominion Armada, and eventually reached the Umojan Protectorate.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. General Horace Warfield remained on Char to purge zerg who survived the device's activation.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. The Zerg Swarm was broken by Kerrigan's defeat. Most of the Swarm returning to Char from earlier conquests fought and destroyed each other. The few survivors fell under control of brood mothers, like Na'fash and Za'gara. However, it was also revealed that when Kerrigan was deinfested by the xel'naga device, that energy was used to resurrect Amon. Notes References Category:Second Great War battles